DESiRE
by Nacchan Sakura
Summary: [Written for 10 prompts project] / Meski aku selalu dipandang sempurna, aku tak akan pernah bisa menjadi seperti manusia. Aku ini hanyalah robot yang bisa melakukan segalanya. / Prompt 2: "Setinggi apapun pohon, tak akan bisa menyentuh langit"


_**[Written for 10 prompts project]**_

_**[Prompt 2: "Setinggi apapun pohon, tak akan bisa menyentuh langit"]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Meski aku selalu merasa bahwa hidup ini sempurna, tetap saja aku ini hanya sebuah boneka.

.

.

.

_**Nacchan Sakura Proudly Present;**_

_**.**_

_**DESiRE**_

_**{Desire; to want or to wish for something}**_

_**.**_

_**Vocaloid belongs to crypton future media & Yamaha**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Entah sejak kapan, orang-orang dari berbagai dunia mulai mengenaliku sebagai sebuah keajaiban.

Berawal dari sebuah cacian dan makian—karena suaraku benar-benar hancur dan tak terdengar jelas. Aku tak bisa mengucapkan satu kalimat dengan lancar—selalu ada jeda di setiap suku kata yang aku nyanyikan.

—Kemudian berkembang menjadi suatu pujian kecil yang tak berarti apa-apa.

Orang-orang mulai menganggukan kepalanya seraya berkata, _'Hmmm, boleh juga.', _ketika suaraku terdengar mengalun dari _speaker _atau _headphone _milik mereka.

...Dan sampai akhirnya menjadi sesuatu yang tak terduga.

Banyak orang mulai mencoba menyanyi sepertiku. Banyak orang memintaku untuk menyanyikan lagu mereka. Banyak orang memakai kostum dan melakukan pentas '_cosplay' _sebagai diriku. Banyak orang memujiku dan tersenyum ketika mendengar nyanyianku.

—Hey, apakah ini bia disebut sebagai berkat?

Ini hal yang bagus, bukan? Aku hanyalah seorang _diva _yang lahir dari teknologi dan juga ciptaan tangan seorang manusia—meskipun aku tak sempurna, kini aku merasa seperti sedang berdiri di puncak paling atas dengan orang-orang yang memujaku di bawahnya.

Mereka memanggilkan namaku seraya mengayunkan tongkat cahaya; mereka bersorak ketika mendengar suaraku menyambut mereka. Ketika layar hitam dan beberapa sorot lampu membuat sosokku akhirnya dapat dilihat dengan jelas—suara tersebut semakin lantang.

...Senang? Bahagia? Bangga?

_**[—Tidak, aku merasa takut.]**_

Namun semuanya kututupi dengan senyum dan juga nyanyian—aku ini apa? Hanya sebuah robot yang bisa dikendalikan oleh manusia. Aku tak perlu merasakan sedih ataupun ketakutan, tak akan ada yang tahu soal itu—manusia tak pernah membuat diriku menunjukkan seperti apa emosiku sebenarnya.

Meski banyak orang membicarakan diriku dari berbagai belahan dunia—meski banyak orang begitu memujiku dan suaraku yang semakin dikenal..

_**[Aku tak akan pernah bisa sempurna seperti layaknya manusia]**_

Hatsune Miku, nama tersebut bahkan bukan aku yang memilih dan menginginkan. Entah sejak kapan, nama itu sudah melekat pada diriku. Rambut panjang yang dikuncir dua dan berwarna _teal—_bukan aku yang memutuskan seperti apa penampilanku saat terlahir ke dunia.

—Bukan aku.

'_Tetapi kau begitu terkenal dan banyak orang menyukaimu.'_

...Lalu?

Jangan salah, bukannya aku tidak bersyukur—aku senang karena beberapa orang yang dulu menghinaku kini bisa menerima keberadaanku.

Namun aku berbeda dengan manusia, kau tahu?

Aku tak bisa mengendalikan diriku. Aku tak akan merasa lelah meskipun harus bernyanyi tanpa henti untuk tiga hari lamanya. Aku tak akan protes jika diberi lagu yang memiliki tempo cepat dan harus membaca lirik dengan pengucapan yang berbeda.

Aku tak bisa menangis ketika sesungguhnya aku ingin menangis, aku tak bisa marah ketika sesungguhnya aku ingin merasa marah. Karena ketika aku sudah berada di atas panggung—hanya ada satu wajah yang selalu kutunjukkan pada semua orang.

_**[Tersenyumlah.]**_

...Hey, aku berbeda dari manusia.

Tetapi, mereka begitu menginginkan aku menjadi nyata.

...Hey, aku ingin bisa menjadi manusia seutuhnya.

Aku iri pada mereka yang begitu sempurna dan bebas. Aku juga ingin mengendalikan diriku sendiri—bisa menjadi apapun yang aku mau.

—Hey..

Kenapa tak ada yang mengabulkan permintaanku?

.

.

.

"_Karena kau sudah sempurna, Miku. Kau tak memiliki kekurangan dan semua orang menyukaimu."_

_._

_._

...Aah, begitu?

Kalau memang itu jawaban yang aku dapatkan; maka aku tak bisa melakukan apapun lagi.

_**[Bagaimanapun juga,**_

_**Aku tak akan pernah bisa sempurna seperti layaknya manusia]**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**The End**_


End file.
